Everything Was Perfect
by Lottie05
Summary: After taking the cure Stefan leaves like promised and goes travelling. He doesn’t talk to anyone except Caroline. Caroline keeps him up to date with everything happening in Mystic Falls and he keeps her up to date with his life. What happens when elena realises shes still in love with him
1. Hes back

**Summary: After taking the cure Stefan leaves like promised and goes travelling. He doesn't talk to anyone except Caroline. Caroline keeps him up to date with everything happening in Mystic Falls and he keeps her up to date with his life.**

It's been 4 years since I left my home town I was now married to my beautiful and lovely wife Charlotte and have a 3 year old daughter called Lexi. Caroline and I are still close she came to the wedding and even visits when she can (without telling anyone as promised). I end up getting a call from my brother asking me if I want to attend his and Elena's wedding. I felt guilty for not telling them about mine but reluctantly agreed as long as I can bring a plus one. I decided to bring Lexi with him to allow Charlotte some alone time. 2 days before the wedding I got on a plane with Lexi and prepared myself for a 8 hour flight from Britain to Virginia. We land and Lexi was fast asleep. Caroline agreed to let us stay with her and by the time the taxi arrived outside her house Lexi had woken up. We walked up to her house and I knocked on her door. I was surprised when I seen who opened her door Elena, my ex-girlfriend and my old soulmate until she broke my heart and left me for my brother. Caroline was coming up right behind her and Lexi seen her, she ran up to her screaming "Auntie Caroline". Caroline like always picked her up and swung her around then stared to talk about how she has gotten bigger. Elena looked dumbfound while I smiled at my giggling daughter. Before Elena dragged me outside to as me a million questions I shouted to Caroline saying that Charlotte said hi and she smiled back. Like I thought Elena asked me a million and one questions about how I was, where have I been, why haven't I talked to anybody except obviously Caroline, who the little girl was, whos Charlotte was. As I was about to answer my wife called to ask all about the flight and how we were since I messaged her as soon as we landed. I excused myself from the questioning and told Elena "Sorry but I have to take it" and as I walked away I picked up and said "hey babe".

Elenas POV

I was talking to Caroline stressing about how the wedding was less then 2 days away and about how Stefan was comin with a mysterious plus one. She saw Caroline desperately keeping her mouth shut. "Caroline if theres something you want to say just say it" I told her "why do u think I have something to say or know any more than u because if u remember he blocked all of us out of his new life" my best friend replied sounding slightly annoyed. I was about to reply when there was a knock on the door I went to open the door and heard Caroline quickly follow behind be me. As I opened the door I quickly froze he was there. Cause he was. Stefan my ex, the person I dumped for his brother, the person I'm still in love with. He had a little girl clinging to his had until I sensed Caroline behind me and heard her scream and run up to my best friend. To my amassment she picked her up and stared to talk to her. Once I was able to catch her eye I glared at her so much for not knowing anything. I decided to bring Stefan outside with me so I can ask him some questions but before I could drag him with me I heard him shout over his shoulder something about a person called Charlotte. Once I was alone I felt my heart beat fast, which I knew was impossible, and the bombarded him with questions. I was finally done and I could tell he was about to talk but was interrupted by phone ringing. Stefan apologised and took it all I heard was him say "hey babe" then walked in the opposite direction. I decided to go back in to see what Caroline was up to and saw her watching tv and playing with the little girl Stefan brought along. I was wondering what her name was just as her eyes flickered to me she had bright green eyes just like Stefans but had dark orange hair and the cutest little smile. She then spoke in a soft, high pitched voice "is daddy with" cause she's Stefans daughter. Before I could reply Caroline spoke up "Lex your going to spend the day with me so daddy can get some rest and catch up with old friends ok?" "No I want daddy" the little girl-lex wined "Lexi daddy needs to rest" Lexi why is that name familiar "Hey sorry Charlotte called to see if everything was ok" I heard Stefan say from behind me "DADDY" I saw Lexi jump off the sofa into her fathers arms. Lexi that's it, it was the name of Stefans best friend before Damon killed her.

Stefans POV

After a sweet phone call with my wife I decided to go back inside to rest, it had been a very busy day and I haven't slept yet. As I walk in I hear Lexi wining, I said sorry to Elena again then I heard my little girl shout and saw her jump off the sofa to get to me so I picked her up like I normally do. "Mommy says hi and that she love you" I said softly and almost as a after thought I said "she says hi to you to Caroline" lookingover to her. "Did Auntie Caroline tell you that you are staying with her today?" I felt her nod but say "I don't want too". She was giving me her puppy dog face which would normally work on but I had things to do and she would just get in the way. "You've stayed with Caroline before you'll be fine and if u are extra good I'll get u any toy u want deal" I say sticking up my pinky finger, she wraps hers around mine signifying deal. I then introduce her to Elena, "Elena this is my daughter Lexi, Lexi this is my old friend Elena" Lexi replied with a shy hi then I put her down. "Well I need to go so I'll see yous all later, love you Lexi" I say to them all and just before I leave I hear Lexi say "love you daddy" then I leave to see how my home town has been.


	2. Shes sweet

Stefans POV

Once I left I decided to pick up a coffee from the mystic grill before going on a walk then having a nap since I haven't slept in 20 hours. As I ordered my coffee I heard a familiar voice call out "Hello brother". "Damon" I replied turning around, my brother who I've known for 164 years, "Well how have u been? Where's your plus one?" he asked. "Um I've been good, what about you" purposefully missing the question about my daughter "I've been great. Hey where are u staying because you do know you can stay in your room at our place, Elena insisted that we keep it the same incase you came back" my brother said sounding slightly pleading. "Sorry bur I've already got arrangements, speaking of I need to go rest it's been a long day, see you later" I say walking out of the mystic grill. I decide to have a walk in the woods before having a nap.

Elenas POV

I've been with Lexi for the last hour and a half and she's actually really sweet, so Caroline and I decided to take her to the park to play. After 15 minutes of me pushing her on the swing she climbs off and runs into the woods as fast as her little legs allow her, I ran after her without using my vampire speed but lost her, I decided to use my hearing to see if I could hear her. I heard her giggling but then a female voice say "Kai stop feeding someone's coming" I then decided to use my speed to get to Lexi before anything bad happened. I find her as she shouts "Marrie" the female turned around then smiled, she had blood on her face and teeth. I went to grab Lexi but she ran up to the women and hugged her leg "Lexi what are you doing here where's your parent? Kai it's alright it's just Lexi" she shouted out behind her "Well her dad is out and I don't know where her mom is. May I ask who are you?" I say answering her questions and stepping forward "Pity I wanted to see Charlotte I haven't seen her almost a year" she mumbles to her self "I'm Marianne, Lexi's godmother. Who are you?" She then question. As I'm about to answer someone else dose for me "Elena Gilbert, so nice to see you again" Kai says stepping out of the shadows "Wait you two know each other?" The women-Marianne says pointing to the two of us "ah yes darling theses are one of the people who trapped me in the prison world 2.0". Just as it seemed Marianne was about to reply angrily Lexi looked up and saw Kai then shouted "Kai-Kai" and ran up to him so he picked her up and swung her onto is shoulders. "Well I think it's time for us to go back now" I say breaking the silence, Lexi was quick go answer "NO" as she clung to Kai tighter "I like Marrie and Kai-Kai better" this is going to be tough I think to myself. "Hey we can walk back with you if you want, we don't mind" Marianne says sweetly "Yea that would be helpful, thank you" I'm so soft "yay piggy back ride" Lexi said smiling. I turned around and walked them back to where Caroline sat, hearing bits and pieces of Kai's and Lexi's conversation talking about his travel around the world and how she got here.


	3. Why

Stefan's POV

After walking around the woods, I know all so well, I decided to go back to Caroline's and sleep. After what seemed to be eternity I was waken up by quiet shouts, "How the hell did Kai get out, when did he get AND how do they know Lexi" Elena off cause seeming slightly angery but who was she on about "Well me and Marianne are her godmothers and Stefan knows all about Kai so he wouldn't let her near her if he knew something was bad about him" I hear Caroline reply I then fall straight back to sleep with the jet lag getting to me

Elenas POV

I can't believe Kai's here, I can't believe he knows Lexi. We quickly arrive back to the park and I hear Marianne shout "Caroline? Oh my god it's so nice to see you again" great they know each other aswell, I need to talk to her later about keeping it all a secret "Maz, Kai it's great to see you, how's your honeymoon going? Why are you here?" Caroline says pointing the last question to Kai "Oh it's been amazing, we've been all around the world and it's just a pit stop, we got hungry and ran out of food we also needed to fill the car. What's Lexi doing here?" She says happily "It's Damon's wedding and Stefan's the best man and he thought Charlotte could use a brake it's only for a week, after the weekend he's taking Lexi to see Hope" She reply's the same way she would to me and bonnie, like she's known Marianne her whole life "So he's finally telling his brother what he's been up to for the last 4 years, wow that's good considering he doesn't like Damon after what happened" they were talking like I wasn't even here "Kai, you really should wipe that ketchup off your face" Caroline shouts over Marrianes shoulder I then hear Kai and Lexi start giggling "Sounds like Lexi is hungry, do u want me to go get her a snack" Kai says a walking towards us, now with no blood on his face "If you'd like, I forgot to bring some money with me" Caroline replied "Well we'll see yous later" Marianne says as they head over to the Mystic Grill so we head in the opposite direction back to Caroline's once she opened her door I shouted quietly not knowing if Stefan was sleeping or not after I was finished about Kai I needed to get out what I was thinking the whole day.

"Also how the hell do you know everything about Stefan's life when u acted like knew nothing like the rest of us" I say slightly angry at my best friend "I promised I wouldn't say anything and I visited at least once every two months and me and Stefan kept in touch once he left, I told him everything that happened here and he told me everything about his life" "But why YOU!? Why not Damon or ME!" Now I was angry. I'm still in love with him even though I'm marrying his brother in over a day and he looks happy. "Elena you don't get it, you broke his heart and left him for his own broth, he loved you with everything he had and yous two were soulmates and perfect. I was the one there for him when he was thinking about going back on a ripper binge and I was the one who stopped him while you were sleeping with his brother, I bet you haven't even given him a thought until Damon said he agreed to come back to his home town that he had to leave just because he would never ruin his brothers happiness even when Damon never helped with his. So yea I was the only one he kept in touch with because I was the person who was there for him when his family didn't even know what was happening and I was there since Lexi couldn't be, the only other person who could bring him back if he did go to far." I've never seen or heard her be that mad at me

Kai's POV

I was enjoying my meal when I got interrupted my my beautiful wife so I was going to be mad who ever it was until we seen the cutest little girl ever Lexi without Charlotte or Stefan so I got a little worried. Then I hear a voice which is a pain to my ears "Elena Gilbert" I say stepping out of the shadows. I carried Lexi back to Caroline who I've grown to like, I hear her stomach rumble while I was carrying her and we both giggle, after Marianne was done catching up I told Caroline I'll take her for a snack then left the two to go home. As we arrive at the mystic grill we grab a sit as someone comes to take our order "A large fries, a apple juice box and 2 cokes please" once the waitress leaves Lexi starts talking about the plane ride and her journey here and her day with Caroline and Elena, while Marianne and I just listen. Once we finish the fries and drinks Lexi started to get sleepy so I pick her up and allow her to fall asleep in my arms while Marianne went to go pay the check then we left and walk back to Caroline's.


	4. Hellos and goodbyes

Kai's POV

Lexi was fast asleep in my arms as I carried her back to her farther, she looks so much like him but with her mother's hair the two people who I've grown to love and trust and the people who accepted me more then my own blood ever did. "Kai Parker, what the HELL are you doing here!" a voice yelled behind me, I rolled my eyes and made sure he didn't wake up Lexi. "What do u want Damon" I say quietly knowing he would here me and see Marianne turn around at the mention of Stefan's brother, who she's grown to dislike "I already told you. What. Are. You. Doing. Here" I've got no time to deal with him "Well my wife and I are on a road trip and we needed a pit stop" I say as I start walking again "What wife? Ha. And why are you carrying a little girl" Lexi then squirms in my arms "Shhh Kai Kai's got you" I then look back up "Yes my wife and this little beauty is my friends daughter, whom we should be getting back to so good chat Damon. Hope I never see you again" I whisper the last part to myself then walk off ignoring him. Once we were out of earshot Marianne talked "So that's Stefans brother? I see why he dislikes him and I dislike him more, how did Elena leave him for that dump of a man. Not that I'm thankful she didn't leave because then I would never have that bundle of joy to call my god-daughter". We arrive at Caroline's and Marianne knocks on the door "Mazzie, Kai! I heard you were back but didn't know if I'd see you"

Elenas POV

How could my best friend have a go at me, I didn't know what to say and as a tear ran down my cheek I say the only thing I could "I'm still in love with him!" then I ran out. I hear Caroline chase after me "Wait. What" then I see Damon running up to us and I really don't feel like talking to him right now "Yous really don't want to know who I ran into" he shouted coming closer "Kai, he's back and we need to kill him" I turn and look to Caroline knowing she wouldn't like that "We can't" "And why not??" I see Caroline roll her eyes "Because if you do your brother would hate you and so will one of his closest friends, who is also Kai's wife" my fiancé looked shocked "Wait your telling me, that my brother is BFFs with the person who has tried to kill all of us. Anyway how did he get out of the prison world?" I'm still wondering how as well "I don't know how but he's been out for 4 years anis d has created a life for himself so don't screw it up. They didn't even mean to end up here it's just a pit stop" as my friend finishes there's a buzz in her pocket which she quickly replies to then starts walking back to her own house "Yous two have a wedding in the morning so go to the make sure everything's perfect" then I look Damon in the eyes for the first time "I don't care I'm going to kill that son of a bitch" then he speeds of leaving me alone with my thoughts.

Stefans POV

Once I settled Lexi in my bed I go back down to talk to my friends "So how's the honey moon been so far" I say to both of them "It's been amazing, Kai's took me all around the world, we weren't supposed to stop here but we ran out of blood, but I'm so glad we did because I've missed you and Lexi I wish Charlotte was here tho" Mazzie reply's. "We ran into you brother on the way here, wasn't to pleased to see me" Kai adds on "Oh yea he's a right dick, why did you even decide to return here when you have an amazing life in Newcastle, without family drama" "Because wether I like them or not, Lexi needs to know them but we are going to New Orleans afterwards so I can relax then" I reply while Kai checks his watch "Well we need to get going say hi to everyone" I hug them both while say my goodbyes to them and as they walk out the door my phone rings "Hey beautiful"


End file.
